Knife of the Past Sarah's Story
by Shade-of-Shadow
Summary: Sarah was just turned


The Knife of

the Past

By: Dark Shadow

Illustrated by: Dark Shadow

Chapter I

Sarah found herself in front of SingleEarth within minuets. SingleEarth is a place that all creatures, including _vampires_, go to _try_ and create peace among them. Her memories came back quickly after she had _fed_. Sarah sits in her car well after a half an hour goes by telling her self that going to stay at SingleEarth is the only way. Finally, she got out of her car and walked briskly into the building known to all as SingleEarth.

Sarah, letting go of all that was behind her, asked Caryn Smoke for a room. Caryn Smoke, Daughter of Macht, was a healer. She was also one of the best left. She was almost _disowned_ recently because of befriending a vampire to save a human. Caryn's mother was grateful for saving that human, but was angry at the fact that she had helped a vampire in the process.

As Caryn led her to a room she thought better than to ask about the scene that had appeared over an hour ago. At this Sarah was grateful. And at this point, Sarah didn't even know how to explain it herself.

She knew that at SingleEarth no one could harm her. Most of the strongest vampires were not allowed within two hundred feet of the place. Caryn had handed her the key to her room and left abruptly. Sarah stood at the door thinking _"What am I doing here? I should be with Kristopher and Nissa." _And yet she was there.

Sarah opened the door leading to the small apartment. She only glanced at it for a moment. Then she lay down on _her_ couch and went to sleep. And like her fellow vampires, it was black and dreamless.

Sarah woke up suddenly to the sound of yelling. As she wondered out side to see who it was, she recognized the voices. It was Caryn and..._Kristopher? _Sarah reluctantly picked up her pace. Kristopher was her blood father, but that wasn't all he was. He was her love. Kristopher had changed her to save her life, after trying to blood bond her to himself.

The magic inside of her was trying to defeat the vampiric blood. But it was killing her in the process. The only one way to have saved her was to _change_ her. To make her a vampire. One of the very creature she herself used to hunt and _kill_.

When Sarah finally reached the outside, she realized it was not Kristopher...it was _Nikolas. _Nikolas was Kristopher's brother. Actually it was Kristopher's _twin_. Sarah had tried to kill him numerous times in the past. As did him with her. As she casually walked up to them, Sarah tried to think of ways about _why _he was here. She had found none.

When Sarah had finally reached them they automatically stopped yelling at each other and looked at Sarah. "What is going on?" Sarah asked bewilderedly. "Hello Sarah" Caryn said in fake_ good mood _tone. "You should go back up to bed. You've been through a lot." But all of a sudden Nikolas added "No she shouldn't. That is why I came here!" He snapped at Caryn, practically screaming. "Kristopher wanted me to give you this." Nikolas said calmly. Then tossed something at her and disappeared.

Sarah said "What was that about?" but didn't seem to get an answer so she left it alone. She calmly said goodnight to Caryn then left to her room.

When she got their, she looked down at the piece of notebook paper. It was a note from Kristopher. When she went to school Kristopher always put little drawings and poems in her locker. This made her smile. The first time she has smiled since her change. The paper read,

_Her colorful eyes have gone black_

_The colors gone and won't come back_

_Unless a miracle happens to thee_

_But there is something more to see_

_Is she still that Shining Goddess_

_The sun and moon is her promise_

_To keep for always in her palm_

_Unless something does go wrong_

_Does she want to live again_

_Or does she want to forget her kin_

_She stabs with the Knife of the Past_

_But our love will always last_

_Until there comes a time to die_

_When all we do is say _Good Bye

Sarah looked on the back of the poem and saw that it said

"Nikolas' house at eleven"

She would go but stick with Kristopher because she new that this was an invitation. Sarah had been invited to a bash. One of the frequent bashes hosted by Nikolas, but this one was going to feature Kristopher. His coming back to the predator world.

Sarah looked down at the fully healed wounds of the scar Nikolas had cut upon her skin. She would keep this scar until she has fully been accepted in the vampiric world. She would leave for Nikolas' house at nine. Sarah was going to drive, even though she knows that she can just appear there with her mind. Instead Sarah doesn't want to act as though she is one of them, even though she doesn't want to admit it...she is.

Sarah pulls up in Nikolas' driveway at 10:59.

Chapter 2

Sarah no longer feels sickened by the aura of the vampires but comforted by it. It no longer makes her stomach churn or skin tingle. It makes her warm like when she was a witch and the witch aura made her feel warmth and soothing. Kristopher is the one who answers the door before she even knocks.

When she walks in the door the black and white colors no longer hit her like a sledge hammer to her head or makes her mind spin either. "Can I take your coat?" Kristopher said joyfully. Sarah jumped as he said this. She had been looking around the place, as if she was seeing it for the first time. "Oh, yeah thanks." Sarah said uneasily.

Sarah had given Kristopher her jacket and asked Nikolas when she saw him "Where is Christine?" "She is up in her room. And may I warn you, she is very upset." Sarah didn't even bother ask why as she made her way toward the stairs. All of a sudden Kaleo appeared out of no where.

"I see you have joined the right side. The hunter joins the vampires because of love. Isn't that _sweet_?" Sarah would have killed him right then if Nikolas hadn't appeared. "Glad you could make it Kaleo. Would you please join me outside for a moment?" Nikolas said mockingly. Kaleo looking angry that Nikolas had interrupted his fun, walked stiff legged as he and Nikolas had made their way toward the backdoor.

Sarah had an urge to follow but then Nikolas slipped into her mind with a laugh _Do not follow. I will share the details with you later. _At this Sarah had to laugh. A matter of fact she laughed even as she entered Christine's room, but stopped suddenly.

Christine as lying on her bed crying. "What is it Christine?" Sarah asked, concerned. "I don't want to go down there!. I heard them say that they invited _HIM _to the party!" She moaned loudly and soon enough she had stared crying again. "But they did so Nikolas could kill him!" Sarah had to screech over the loud wailing.

"Is he here?" she said obviously referring to Kaleo. "Um...kind of. He's outside fighting with Nikolas". Right after Sarah had said this she ran out of the room, down the stairs and outside as quickly as she could.

Sarah ran to catch her before she went outside but was too late. " She was standing in the back doorway when they had started the fray. Kaleo had drawn a knife in the process of dodging Nikolas'. He cut Nikolas' arm but it merely healed within a second.

_I thought I told you to stay inside?!! _ He snapped with his mind inside hers. _Christine ran out and I tried to catch her! _Sarah said back in response. Nothing was said afterward because Nikolas' attention was drawn back to Kaleo who had hit Nikolas' hand and broke it causing him to drop the knife. But Nikolas had obviously prepared. And again Kaleo knocked him down causing him to drop the other two knives he had. Nikolas was unarmed and was probably going to lose!

_Not if I can help it!_ Sarah said to her self. She took her Vida knife out of its sheath and threw it to Nikolas who needed it the most. He caught it easily and then through it lazily, but hard at Kaleo. And then slid a little _thanx _in side of her mind.

The knife had landed right smack in the middle of his forehead causing his death. Christine was horrified but pleased with the results. She was so please that she walked over and _spit_ on him. Sarah had just noticed that a girl she recognized but could not place was in tears watching Kaleo and Nikolas fighting.

Christine had noticed her too. "Heather?!" "You're a beast...all of you! How could you do this?!" Heather was the one who invited Christine to the party that doomed her to Kaleo. Sarah could automatically see the horrible hatred in her eyes. Christine merely walked to the dead body known as Kaleo, picked up the knife and walked toward Heather.

Heather seeing it glanced with horror at Christine and just said "You might kill me but it won't matter because I will be dead by tomorrow any way." "Yeah you might be but it isn't tomorrow yet is it" Christine added with amusement while shoving the blade into Heather without wincing, and then using her hatred for her to drive it deeper into Heather's heart.

Chapter 3

When they all finally went inside it was 11:45. The devil's hour was drawing near. The devils hour is the hour in which the killing was done most of the humans at the bash right now would be dead by 12:01. Or they would be blood bonded to a vampire.

It was 11:55 when Sarah had not seen Kristopher around. She began to worry. He had invited her but yet he never joined one of their conversations or dances. She went to Nikolas and asked "Where is Kristopher?" And he said "probably upstairs somewhere." Sarah looked one the first floor but he wasn't there. Then she went to look up on the Floor with the big bay window and found him. Only when she saw him feeding on Marguerite did she realize it was midnight.

Sarah had not fed in ten hours and was still fighting the bloodlust. She went downstairs only to find every other vampire feeding. Sarah lost control and looked around to see if there was another human somewhere. She found one. He was sitting on a couch looking around at all the other people he thought where "making out". Sarah went up to him, got his name from his mind and said softly "Hello Mark" then whispered softly in his ear_ relax _and he went limp.

After that her instincts took over her. She had a arm around his waist to hold him up and her other hand twirling his hair gently and soothingly. Sarah put her lips to his throat and then her fangs pierced his vain going down his throat covered by only a thin layer of skin. She soothed his pain with mind control. Memories came to her like a waterfall crashing down on rocks. Sarah finally saw that these were not her memories, but his, Mark's. Mark had nothing left of his life to go back to. He was an out cast in school, so he dropped out. There was the memory of his mother's death, his father's death, and him getting passed down to many foster homes. He, Mark had nothing left of his life.

At this Sarah tried to pull away but she was thirsty. And that thirst had to be quenched. Her bloodlust took over her, again. She heard his last heart beat, she heard her victim's death.

She finally dropped her victim. Kristopher had come down stairs and was looking at her. As was Nikolas. Nikolas was actually smiling at her, but Kristopher was looking from her to the victim. She, Sarah had killed an innocent man. Why, to quench her bloodlust. Suddenly she saw Christine. Nikolas had fed on her. She looked dazed and a little pale, but she had a smile on her face that couldn't be placed. But Sarah automatically new that she _liked _being prey and being fed on every once and a while.

Sarah smiled wryly. Then Nikolas came over to clean up the_ mess_ she had made. Which meant the dead guy lying on the ground looking as pale as a pearl. Every body was going around minding their own business. But Kristopher came over and said "Sarah"-- but Sarah cut him off "its alright i'm not going to kill myself just because I killed a human that had nothing to go back to." At this he looked sort of relieved.

"I think I am going to go back to SingleEarth now. I am tired." "Um...alright ill see you soon" he said with a mischievous smile. She kissed him good bye and went outside and got into the car. When Sarah got to SingleEarth she went straight to her regular, dreamless, and black oblivion sleep.

Chapter 4

When Sarah woke up it was just about sunset. She got up and walked to the apartment window. She even watched it until the sun had completely set. After it set Sarah showered, and dressed. For the night Sarah had planned to feed then take a walk to burn off some energy. Except when she went to her dresser she noticed something that wasn't there before, a card attached to a black rose. The rose was perfectly bloomed and shaped. The card simply said: _Meet me at Las Noches. _

Las Noches is a club and bar in _New Mayhem_. New Mayhem is a place that features both vampires and humans. And since humans and vampires live there, vampires are not allowed to kill the on New Mayhem's grounds. Las Noches is the heart of New Mayhem. New Mayhem is also the place that the black rose is grown. It symbolizes the vampires.

Sarah decided to just use her mind to feed than go to Las Noches. As Sarah walked through the doors to Las Noches, she saw every little detail that was embeded into it. The club had mirrors all around it that had fracture marks in them that reminded her of spider webs. It also had red strobe lights that make the club have that washed out bloody effect.

Once Sarah had spotted Kristopher, Nikolas, and Christine at the bar she walked briskly over to them. She just glanced at Nikolas and turned her attention to Kristopher "Hi" she said casually. He returned her answer with a plan "Hello". When he went back to people spotting, Sarah turned her attention to Nikolas and Christine.


End file.
